Fire Emblem Avatar Battle Royale
Fire Emblem Avatar Battle Royale is a "What-if" Death Battle featuring the three Fire Emblem Avatars: Kris from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and Corrin from Fire Emblem: Fates. Description Within the Fire Emblem series, there are three Avatars who represent the player (well, there's four but Mark from Blazing Sword doesn't do anything, he's just kinda there, so he doesn't count). Will Kris, the Hero of Shadow, prove victorious? Will Robin tip the scales in his favor. Or will Corrin conquer the battle? Note: There won't be any Wiz or Boomstick in this. Its just me talking until the battle. Interlude The Fire Emblem universe is filled with many legendary heroes. But there are three heroes who all have something in common: They are all Avatars, in-game representations of the player. Kris, the Hero of Shadow and Prince Marth's best friend Robin, the Ylisse's best tactitian, and Prince Chrom's best friend And Corrin, the dragon prince, born to Hoshido but raised by Nohr I'm Armagon1000 and its my job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Kris *Holy War plays* Located in the Altean countryside lies a village called Sera. From this village, a young mercenary named Kris heads out to join the Altean Knights. During his training, he befriends a girl named Katarina and the heir to the Altean throne, Prince Marth himself. Eventually, Kris' time to prove himself on the battlefield came when Marth was wrongfully branded a traitor by Emperor Hardin of Archanea. Following Marth to reclaim his homeland, Kris became one of the best soldiers in Marth's army. Kris is a Mercenary although he later promotes to Hero. As a Hero, Kris is able to wield both Swords and Axes.All Fire Emblem characters have inventories of five, and since Kris has no canonical weapons, he will be wielding a Silver Sword, a Killing Edge, a Silver Axe, and a Tomahawk. The Silver Sword and the Silver Axe are powerful weapons, being able to quickly finish off most enemy soldiers. The Tomahawk is essentially a Silver Axe that can be thrown. The Killing Edge is less powerful than the Silver Sword but it has a higher chance of activating critical hits. In addition to these four weapons In addition to that, Kris will also have a Vulnerary, which restores 10% of his health. A vulnerary can be used up to three times Kris is a very powerful Hero. He's able to take many hits that would kill a normal person multiple times. These include being stabbed, impaled, life drained, burned, electrocuted, life-drained, slashed and shot. His strength is high enough, allowing him to kill an enemy in as few as three hits, his skill with weapons is high, allowing him to hit reliably and activate critical hits. Critical hits deal 3x the damage and usually kill the average enemy in one hit. His defense is equal to his strength, so he can definitely take a few hits. However, Kris does have his flaws. His Silver Weapons, Killing Edge and Tomahawk, despite being powerful, have limited uses. They can only be used 25 times before they break. In addition, Kris' resistance is a bit low compared to the rest of his stats. Kris, despite being a main character, hasn't had any major feats, aside from being able to survive attack that should be fatal. And finally, Kris doesn't have any special skills. Kris was a great hero, who was known as the Hero of Shadow due to there being almost no records of him. Kris: "Sire, I devote myself to you, for your sake, not mine" Robin *Id-Purpose plays* Located in the country of Plegia, the Grimleal worship the Fell Dragon Grima. Eventually, a boy named Robin was born to one of the members. Robin had the blood of Grima and was destined to become the next vessel for the Fell Dragon. However, Robin's mother took him in the middle of the night, in an attempt to save him from his fate. It is not known what Robin did after that. However, what is known is that Robin was found unconscious by Prince Chrom of Ylisse. After showing his tactical mind, Robin was admitted into Chrom's personal militia, the Shepherds. Robin starts out as a Tactician and later promotes to Grandmaster. Grandmasters are masters of both the Sword, and the Tome. As such, Robin expertly wields both swords and magic. Robin's signature weapons are the Levin Sword and the Thoron tome. The Levin Sword is a lightning-shaped sword that has the power to call down lightning to strike down the opponent. Despite its shape, it can also be used for close combat. Thoron is also a electric based weapon. Thoron allows Robin to fire a laser-like beam of lightning capable of traveling great distances. In addition to those two weapons, Robin will also bring a Killing Edge, and the Bolganone Tome. The Killing Edge was already explained in Kris' bio so no need to explain it twice. The Bolganone spell causes a fiery geyser to erupt from the ground where the opponent is standing. Its great for catching the opponent off guard. And finally, like Kris, Robin will be carrying a Vulnerary. In addition to his weapons, Robin also has Skills. When activating Ignis, Robin is coated in flames and takes his magic power and converts it into physical power and vice versa. Robin has other Skills too, but they won't work in a Death Battle setting, so there is no need to mention them. Robin is an impressive tactician. He has lead the Ylissean army against many enemies without losing a single soldier. His strategies can sometimes be bizarre, such as using several ships as flaming battering rams, but in the end, his strategies almost always work out. Robin's greatest asset is his Magic. When wielding magic, Robin can be as powerful as a Sage or Sorcerer. Robin's Strength is also pretty high, allowing him to defeat most enemies with a single blow. His Defense is equal to his Strength, meaning Robin can take many hits and continue fighting. He can survive being stabbed, impaled, shot, slashed, and being hit by dragon breath. Being able to use magic, Robin's Resistance is a bit higher than his defense, meaning his can survive all manner of magical attacks. And in the final battle, Robin permanently killed Grima, preventing the Fell Dragon from returning ever again. However, Robin is not perfect. Like Kris, Robin's weapons have limited uses. Once they break, that's it. In addition, his Skill is slightly low compared to the rest of his stats and he's a bit on the slow side. Robin's strategies, while amazing, are more suited for bigger battles, not duels. Despite all this, you wouldn't want Robin to be on the opposing side. You'll need to have an equally great tactician if you want to win the war against Robin, and good luck trying to find one. Robin: "Time to Tip the Scales!" Corrin *Dusk Falls plays* In the peace loving Kingdom of Hoshido, the third of five children was born to the Hoshidian Royal Family. This child is Corrin. At a young age, King Sumeragi of Hoshido took Corrin to the Nohrian town of Cheve, to negotiate a peace treaty with King Garon of Nohr. This turned out to be a trap by Garon. Sumeragi was killed, and Garon kidnapped Corrin. Even though it was a kidnapping, Corrin gained a new family: The Royal Family of Nohr. Eventually, both Hoshido and Nohr met on the battlefield, marking the beginning of a full scale war. Corrin was faced with the greatest choice of his life: Join his blood siblings in the fight to defend Hoshido, join his adopted siblings to help Nohr conquer Hoshido, or choose neither side. Corrin is a Nohr Prince, allowing him to wield both Swords and a Dragonstone, allowing Corrin to transform into a Dragon. For this fight, Corrin will be bringing his signature Sword, the Omega Yato, and a Dragonstone+. The Omega Yato is the final form of the Yato, and the Fire Emblem of the Fates world. The Omega Yato provides a big boost to Corrin's Strength, Speed, Defense, and Resistance, as well as a boost to his critical evade, and the bonuses are active even if Corrin isn't using the Omega Yato. The Omega Yato also has the added bonus of acting like a chainsaw, allowing Corrin to shred his enemies. The Dragonstone+ is the stronger version of the Dragonstone, allowing Corrin to use his Dragon form to its maximum potential. The Dragonstone+ greatly increases his Defense and Resistance but lowers his Skill and Speed. While in Dragon form, Corrin has water underneath him, and he's also able to fire a watery vortex known as Torrential Roar. The Nohr Prince class has two promotions, Hoshido Noble, and Nohr Noble. For the sake of this Death Battle, we'll be merging those two classes into one, allowing Corrin to act as a promoted unit being able to use Swords, Dragonstones, Tomes, and Staffs. In addition to the Omega Yato and Dragonstone+, Corrin will also come equipped with the Mjölnir Tome, and a Hexing Rod. The Mjölnir Tome allows Corrin to create a blast of lightning that erupts from the ground where the opponent is. This spell is essentially the Tome version of the Killing Edge, with one big difference: Critical hits deal 4x the damage instead of the usual 3x. The Hexing Rod is an inaccurate Rod that is harder to hit with if the target has a higher Resistance. However, if the Hexing Rod does hit, the target's maximum health is reduced by half until the end of the battle. In addition to those weapons, Corrin will also have a Vulnerary, like the 2 Avatars before him. Like Robin, Corrin has Skills: Dragon Fang and Draconic Hex. When activating Dragon Fang, Corrin performs a somersaulting slash, followed by a stab from his arm-morphed lance, and finishing it up with a watery blast from his hand-morphed mouth. This attack does 50% more damage than a regular attack would've done. Should the enemy survive the attack, they'll be paralyzed from the water blast. Corrin is also able to use Dragon Fang in different ways, such as pinning an opponent down, flying, and countering attacks, although these versions of Dragon Fang do not add the 50% bonus. Draconic Hex is a dangerous skill: every time Corrin attacks, or is attacked, the enemy gets weaker. The effects don't stack however. If Corrin activates Draconic Hex on an enemy who's already been inflicted with it, it'll simply restart the debuff. An enemy affected by Draconic Hex does recover over time, but only as long as they don't attack or are attacked by Corrin. Corrin has other Skills as well, but they won't work in a Death Battle setting, so there's no need to mention them. Corrin also has a special ability: Dragon's Vein. In special spots, marked by glowing areas, Corrin is able to use Dragon's Vein for various effects. He'd be able to terraform the land to his advantage, create a healing spot to heal himself, summon acid rain to damage enemies, nullify the enemies magic, freeze the enemy, weaken the enemy, increase his own movement, decrease the enemy's movement, create a replica of himself, and there are more things he can do besides these. Corrin is a powerful prince. Depending on the timeline, he successfully defended Hoshido against Nohr, uncovered a conspiracy involving King Garon, or successfully united both kingdoms. Regardless of the timeline, in every battle Corrin's army has been in, he didn't have a single casualty. He was able to lead his army out of hopeless situations. He has great strength, allowing him to deal powerful attacks, and the Omega Yato adds a bonus to that strength, letting him kill the enemy with one to two hits. Corrin's magic is high, allowing him to land powerful magic attacks, easily killing low resistance enemies. His Defense and Resistance are also high, and, like his Strength, the Omega Yato adds to his Defense and Resistance, allowing him to survive attacks that would've killed a normal person. Corrin is able to survive being stabbed, slashed, impaled, burned, frozen, electrocuted, life-drained, bitten, and attacks from a Dragon God. The Omega Yato also adds to Corrin's Skill, allowing him to more accurately land attacks, even if the opponent is faster. However, Corrin has his weaknesses. He's a bit on the slow side. Dragon's Vein is extremely useful but it can only be used on specific spots and each spot can only be used once. And sometimes, the Dragon's Vein effects can backfire. For example, if Corrin creates a healing spot, that healing spot is permanent, allowing enemies to take advantage it. If Corrin creates a replica of himself, if the replica dies, so does Corrin. And while Corrin is the leader of his army, and managed to keep everyone alive, he still leaves most of the strategy to Azura or his elder brothers. Using the Dragonstone+, in addition to the initial debuffs to Skill and Speed, his Magic and Skill are also lowered slightly each time he uses the Dragonstone+. And since it’s a magic weapon, this means that the Dragonstone+ gets weaker each time its used without taking breaks from using it. The Magic and Skill debuffs do recover over time though. Mjölnir, while it deals very powerful critical hits, it also makes it harder for Corrin to dodge. Despite these weaknesses, Corrin should not be taken slightly. In one timeline, its thanks to him, that Hoshido and Nohr, allong with the Invisible Kingdom of Valla, made peace with one another, and Corrin himself became the King of Valla. Corrin: "I make my own fate!" Intermission All right, the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle Who do you think will win? Kris Robin Corrin Draw Death Battle The Kingdom of Altea, the Haildom of Ylisse, and the Kingdom of Valla were in a full scale war. Chaos was everywhere. Outside of the main battle, Kris, Robin, and Corrin had met, preparing to fight each other. Kris: "It doesn't matter who you are. For the sake of Prince Marth, I will defeat the two of you." Robin: "Sorry but that's not happening. My strategy will win this fight." Corrin: "To be honest, I would have preferred to avoid bloodshed, but that's not happening now. I hope your ready, because I'm not holding back." FIGHT! *Coliseum Series Medley plays* Kris dashed forward, his Silver Sword in hand, heading for Robin. Robin blocked the attack using his Levin Sword. Kris saw Corrin heading towards him, so he kicked Robin in the stomach, and pulled out his Tomahawk. He threw it at Corrin, hitting him in the soldier, before it boomeranged back to his hand. All of the sudden, Kris felt weaker than before. Corrin managed to shake of the attack, and transformed his arm into a lance. He swung the lance-arm sideways, in an attempt to hit Kris and Robin. Kris was hit by it but Robin rolled under it. "Strange" Robin thought. "I wasn't hit, but I somehow feel weaker. Robin then took out one of his Tomes. Robin: "Bolganone!" A geyser of fire erupted below Corrin, and while Corrin did dodge it, his cape did catch on fire. While Corrin tried to put out the flames, Kirs saw his chance and took out his Killing Edge. Robin also has his chance and took out his own Killing Edge. Both Kris and Robin activated their critical hits, but Robin had a trick up his sleeve. "IGNIS!" Robin cloaked himself in flames, and fused half his Magic power with his physical Strength. Both critical hits clashed, but Robin's Ignis powered critical hit was more powerful. It broke through Kris' Killing Edge slashing him across the chest, killing him. Corrin finished putting out the flames and turned to face his opponents......or rather, his opponent. Robin turned to face Corrin. Robin pulled out his Levin Sword and called down a bolt of lightning from the sky. Corrin dodged it, and headed for Corrin, pulling out his Dragonstone+. Corrin transformed into his Dragon form, surprising Robin, as he wasn't expecting that. Robin tried to dodge, but Corrin stomped down on him. Corrin felt his magic power, as well as his skill, go down slightly, so he transformed back into human form. Robin pulled out a Vulnerary and drank from it, recovering his health. He then took out his Thoron Tome. "IGNIS!" THORON!" An Ignis-powered Thron shot out of his hand, heading straight for Corrin. But Corrin was prepared. "DRAGON FANG!" Corrin transformed his hand into a draconic mouth, which fired a watery blast. However, Robin's Ignis-powered Thoron was more powerful. It pierced the water ball, and hit Corrin. Corrin took out his own Vulnerary and drank it. "This may not work." Corrin thought "but it might." He took out his Hexing Rod. A dark energy began to surround Robin, but Robin, dodged it, easily. "Thought as much" Corrin said, disappointed. He charged at Robin, this time, bringing out his Omega Yato. Robin brought out his Levin Sword. The two blades clashed together. "Checkmate" Robin said as he became cloaked in flames. He had activated Ignis again. The force of its power sent Corrin crashing into a nearby rock, destroying it. Corrin drank from his Vulnerary a second time. He then noticed where he was. Underneath the rock that had just been destroyed....was a Dragon's Vein. "I think I'm the one who should be saying checkmate" Corrin said. He unleashed the power of Dragon's Vein. Corrin then pulled out his Mjölnir Tome. "Mjölnir!" A critical hit activated and a pillar of lightning appeared and struck Robin, damaging him greatly. "DAMN!" Robin yelled. In order for him to recover from a hit that powerful, he would have to completely use up his Vulnerary, so he drank the 2 remaining portions of it. "Not done yet?" Corrin said, as transformed his arm into a lance to impale Robin. Robin was able to avoid getting impaled, but the lance-arm cut his side. Robin pulled out his Killing Edge and activated Ignis. He hoped for a critical hit.....and he got one. He sent Corrin flying back. Corrin, like Robin before him, had no choice but to drink his remaining Vulnerary portion. Now, both combatants were out of healing items. Corrin used Dragon Fang and fired a watery blast. Robin tried to counter it with Thoron, but nothing happened. Robin's magic had been silenced by Dragon's Fang. The watery blast hit Robin, paralyzing him as well. Corrin followed it up by quickly transforming into a Dragon and stomping down on Robin once again, before transforming back to his human form. Robin tried to use Bolganone but once again, nothing happened. Corrin slashed Robin's right shoulder with his Omega Yato, the rotating blades shredding pieces of Robin's skin. Robin used his Levin Sword, but without any magic, it only did half damage to Corrin. After a few minutes, Robin felt his magic return to him. He thought up of a quick strategy. He fired at Thoron at Corrin. Corrin dodged but this played right into Robin's strategy. "BOLGANONE!" A geyser of fire erupted where Corrin was, damaging him. His feet were burned. "This guy's magic is too good." Corrin thought. He dashed forward at Robin. Robin used his Levin Sword to strike but Corrin dodged it. "DRAGON FANG!" Corrin hit Robin with a series of strikes, finishing off with a watery blast. Robin survived the attack, but found himself paralyzed. Corrin jumped up, transformed his arm into a lance, and impaled Robin's leg. "Robin screamed in pain, but he wasn't going to go down. Using his Levin Sword, he activated Ignis and hit Corrin, sending him flying back once again. Despite Robin having a hole in his leg, he still had more health left than Corrin. And Corrin knew this. "Please don't fail me this time!" Corrin pulled out his Hexing Rod in an attempt to curse Robin once again. Robin dodged. Corrin tried for the third and final time.....and it hit. Robin suddenly felt strangely weak. Even though Corrin cursed Robin, he knew that Robin still had a bit more health than him. He saw Robin cloak himself in flames. He knew what was coming. "THORON!" Robin dodged. He dodged Thoron a couple more times before realizing that he couldn't keep up. He had to tank the hits. He transformed into his Dragon form. However, he noticed something strange. Robin's Thoron Tome burned up. "Well, isn't that wonderful" Robin thought. "But I still have another Tome. BOLGANONE!" Once again, a geyser of fire erupted from Corrin, but this time it was weaker. Not only was Corrin's resistance stronger, but the water underneath him weakened the flames. "Now its my turn!" Corrin said. "TORRENTIAL ROAR!" Corrin fired a vortex of water from his mouth, hitting Robin. After the attack, Robin struggled to get up."Now I know what this feeling was" he said. "My health was halved." Corrin switched back to his human form and headed towards Robin, when he saw something in the corner of his eye: a Dragon's Vein. He changed course and headed for it. Robin saw the Dragon's Vein as well. "Its going to be just like last time" he thought. Robin began firing Bolganones. Corrin tried to dodge but was hit right before he reached the Dragon's Vein. He crawled to the Dragon's Vein. His original plan: cause the ground beneath Robin to cave in. His new plan: create a healing spot. He unleashed the power of Dragon's Vein, and instantly felt refreshed. Robin saw Corrin heal. He also saw that the healing spot didn't disappear. "I need to get him away from there so I can heal myself. But how?" Then, he knew. He got closer to Corrin and put his plan into motion. "IGNIS! BOLGANONE!" A geyser of fire erupted beneath Corrin. He jumped out of the way, but that's what Robin was hoping for. He stepped into the healing spot. Now, they were even.....except for one thing. "I've been healed but I still feel weak. That curse hasn't worn off? How?" Corrin answered him. "Your health will remain that way until this battle's over. Unfortunately for you, this battle will end in your death." He stepped forward, thrusting the Omega Yato into Robin's stomach. Robin had survived being impaled before but this time, it was different. The Omega Yato was a chainsaw. Robin survived the impalement, but the rotating edges shredded his stomach. Robin fell down, quickly bleeding to death. The healing spot's effects wouldn't catch up in time. "Lucina" Robin said with his last breath. Despite the fact that he survived, Corrin felt terrible. He has killed in the battlefield before, but no matter how many times he does, he can never get used to it. K.O! Results That was definitely something. For starters, Kris may be powerful, but the biggest reason as why he was the first to die was because of his game. You see, even promoted units from New Mystery of the Emblem (and any game before that) are inferior to promoted units from Awakening and Fates. Promoted units in New Mystery of the Emblem are about as powerful as a Base unit in Awakening and Fates. So Kris really didn't stand a chance here. Robin is certainly powerful, and smart. While his tactical mind is better suited for large-scale battles, they can help to an extent in duels. And a critical hit+Ignis combo can be devastating. However, Robin's strategies can't help him much against Corrin's unpredictable Dragon's Vein, which was able to silence Robin's magic for some time. This gave Corrin an advantage, as Robin uses his magic more than he does his swords. This also allowed Corrin to strike from a distance, without having to worry about Robn counterattacking. Then there's Corrin's Draconic Hex Skill. Due to the two of them constantly attacking each other, Draconic Hex will affect Robin for a long time. Corrin's Mjölnir Tome deals 4x the damage if it’s a critical hit, so this would definitely hurt Robin. And critical hits don't miss, so there's no way Robin would've been able to dodge. And then there's Corrin's Hexing Rod. Fire Emblem Fates players, especially those playing Conquest, rightfully fear these things, as they can cripple even the strongest of units. And finally, the Omega Yato boosted Corrin's Strength, Skill, Defense, and Resistance, allowing him to survive longer than most. It is possible for Robin to kill Corrin using the Book of Naga, but technically, only those who have Major Naga Blood can wield the Tome. And before you say "but Mjölnir can only be wielded by those who have Major Tordo Blood" remember that the Mjölnir Tome in Fates and the Mjölnir Tome in Genealogy of the Holy War are two different Tomes. Plus, for Robin to use the Book of Naga, he would need to obtain that from either the Spotpass DLC, or the Infinite Regalia DLC map. And DLC doesn't count. Because if it did, Robin would have the Limit Break Skill, and he definitely would've won if he did. Looks like Kris faded into the shadows and Robin wasn't able to tip the scales. The winner is Corrin. Do you agree with the Results? Yes No Next time Beck vs Copen Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016